


Cold

by Goddess47



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: FebuWhump2021, M/M, Not a happy story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Febuwhump day 8: "hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"NOT A HAPPY STORY!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138856
Kudos: 17
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For Febuwhump day 8: "hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"
> 
> NOT A HAPPY STORY!

The only good news was that they were definitely on a rock surface and couldn't fall any further.

It was an ice field and the 'ground' had broken out from underneath them. John had watched as Rodney disappeared before his eyes into the crevasse and John felt himself falling right behind him. 

As far as he knew, Ronon and Teyla were still on the surface. He hoped. Crawling over to Rodney, he took stock of what they had and hoped they didn't have to wait too long.

The other bad news was that it was getting darker. Night was falling.

John nudged Rodney with his shoulder. "Hey! This is no time to sleep!"

"Tired."

"Rodney. Stay awake." He tucked the crinkly emergency blanket around Rodney. Rodney had a goose-egg on his head, he must have hit it on the way down.

"Cold."

"I know, I know," John wrapped an arm around Rodney. "Teyla and Ronon are coming for us."

"Yeah." 

John forced himself to talk. It would keep him awake and, hopefully, give Rodney something to focus on. His voice got raspy. He sipped from his canteen.

Startled, John jerked awake.

"Rodney! No sleeping on the job!"

Silence.

"Rodney? Buddy?"


End file.
